heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Helga Blabs It All
Helga Blabs It All is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis While medicated on laughing gas, Helga calls Arnold and leaves an embarrassing message on his answering machine. When the laughing gas wears off, she realizes what she did and goes on a mission to delete the message before Arnold hears it, but it won't be easy. Plot While at the dentist Helga has to get a filling. She inhales nitrous oxide (laughing gas) as an anesthetic. After the treatment for 20 minutes Helga still is a little euphoric because of the gas, and tells the doctor and all the people in the waiting room of her love for Arnold. When she sees a phone, she comes up with the idea of Arnold and calls him to confess her love. Arnold does not pick up the phone, and her confession is recorded by the answering machine. Just as her confession is said aloud, the effect of nitrous oxide disappears, and Helga is panicking. At the moment Arnold comes home from the baseball game. He tells Grandpa that in half an hour his friends will arrive soon. Helga has also arrived and feverishly thinks about how she could get the tape from the answering machine. At that moment Helga meets a Campfire Lass, who's selling chocolate turtles. Helga leads her into a dark alley and takes away the girl's uniform and the chocolate turtles. After dressing into the uniform, Helga rings the doorbell of the boarding house. Grandpa opens it and he calls for Arnold, who comes to the door and asks him if he wants to buy the turtles. While Grandpa isn't looking, Helga rushes into the boarding house and hides in a grandfather clock. Grandpa gets confused and walks away. After Arnold and Gerald have gone upstairs, Helga climbs back out of the clock and runs to the phone downstairs. She's disappointed, because the phone does not have an answering machine. Just then, Mr. Hyunh comes from the bathroom next to her and asks what she's doing. Helga explains to him that she's a student of a telephone school and that she checks the wires. Mr. Hyunh thinks it's very strange, but he buys her explanation. When the path is clear, Helga sneaks upstairs. She sees the answering machine and almost manages to grab the tape, when Arnold and Gerald enter the hallway. Helga is barely in time to hide in the dumbwaiter shaft, and from it she gets into the ventilation shaft, just above the answering machine. Hanging on a rope she tries to get to the answering machine, when suddenly Arnold comes into the hallway together with a bunch of his friends. They stand in the hallway to test Stinky's new glider plane. Helga can't wait too long, so she picks out her cellphone and calls Phoebe. She asks Phoebe to catch the Jolly Olly Man on his daily route and talk him into stopping his truck in front of the boarding house. Phoebe does what she's told. After the boys run away to buy ice cream, Helga tries to steal the tape again. However, Grandma comes along to mop the hallway and Helga barely manages to hide in the ventilation shaft. Grandma sees the incoming call and plays the tape. She then writes down a note. When the boys appear, Grandma tells that a young lady had called for Arnold. Helga thinks her darkest secret is about to be revealed. But Grandma says that she had a call from Helen of Troy who was selling a fruit drink of passion. Arnold is surprised and goes to his friends in his room. When all are gone, Helga causes to get the dangled-rope wedged and she finally gets the tape, and retreats to the ventilation shaft. Now all she has to do is to get out of the boarding house. She then climbs from the ventilation shaft into the attic and attempts to swing into the window using a rope. However, she slips and lands on Arnold's pivoting sofa, which snaps into action and brings her into the center of Arnold's room. Many boys are there, and they stare at Helga in shock. Without a word, Helga slowly walks from the room — and the boys resume their discussion as if nothing happened. Helga runs from the boarding house and thinks it's over now, when she's spotted by the Campfire Lass and her 5 mates, and they start to chase her down the street. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Helga Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript